Usuario discusión:Alecran
type=comment buttonlabel=Nuevo tema bgcolor=#FFF break=no hidden=yes default=User talk:Alecran preload=User talk:Alecran/intro editintro=User talk:Alecran/input type=comment buttonlabel=Nuevo tema bgcolor=#FFF break=no hidden=yes default=User talk:Alecran preload=User talk:Alecran/intro editintro=User talk:Alecran/input Bienvenid@ a la Discusión de ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Central de Wikia en Español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:VegaDark. Te recordamos que este wiki esta dedicado para la coordinación de todos los wikis del idioma hispano dentro de wikia. Si tu edición o contribución a este wiki no es relevante será borrada. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Cizagna (Discusión) 23:03 11 dic 2009 Problemas con Andrés Bonilla 196 Hola, todos los problemas de Andrés Bonilla 196 se le comunicó a los helpers Cizagna o Bola.- Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 00:12 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :Se les comunicó a los dos helpers, y a esperar la solución.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 11:02 7 ago 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 19:52 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Spotlights Por quincenas. Cada 15 días cambiamos las rondas, el problema es que nosotros solo solicitamos que se cambien, el cambio lo hacen desde el staff de Wikia, por eso a veces se demoran una semana más o incluso dos, porque tienen mucho trabajo. Se podría solucionar si tuviésemos a alguien en el staff dedicado a las comunidades en español, pero como no es así y solo somos helpers los que nos dedicamos a la comunidad de habla hispana, vamos muy limitados y tardamos más.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:55 7 sep 2010 (UTC) :No lo sé. La respuestas suena mal así, pero es la verdad, desde que se fue Zuirdj nadie le ha reemplazado, y él era el miembro del staff que hablaba español y se ocupaba de nosotros, ahora estamos "solos". Si quieres saber las razones exactas de por qué no tenemos un miembro del staff en español, te invito y te animo a que preguntes por special:contact, puedes hacerlo en español, yo me encargaré de traducir tu mensaje y que lo respondan, porque yo, no sé la respuesta a eso. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:29 7 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, usa ese formulario. En cualquier caso, te preguntarán que por qué es tan necesario tener una persona que hable español en el staff si ya hay varios helpers, tal vez sería bueno decir también que es necesario alguien para tener un contacto más fluido con el staff y para enterarnos de las novedades antes, ya que normalmente los helpers os avisamos de las cosas cuando queda poco tiempo para que se implementen. ::De todas formas es solo para saber cuál es la razón, no creo que lleguen a poner a nadie en el staff que hable español, ya que no tenemos tanto peso como los wikis en inglés. Suerte.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:51 7 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Partamos del hecho de que Bender es el robot. ¿Seguro que está en mejor estado mental que su compañero humano? Pregunto porque hace mucho que no veo Futurama, lo veía hace años, por eso digo.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:21 8 sep 2010 (UTC) ::::Estoy de acuerdo, porque tenemos nuestras dudas sobre cuál de los dos está peor de la cabeza. Mi idea era preguntar si Bender tenía cerebro como doble sentido, por un lado es un robot, y no debería tenerlo, y por otro está como una cabra, así que parece una muestra más de que no tiene cerebro jeje. Pero bueno, que los del wiki elijan personaje y frase.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 8 sep 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 19:55 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: ¬¬ Problemas Una descripción demasiado vaga de lo que ocurre, necesito que precises algo más, la edición a partir de la cual empezó a fallar y cómo era antes. En líneas generales te puedo decir que si quieres cambiar el toolbox tienes2 que modificar "#link_box" para las cosas generales (como el fondo), y "#link_box a" para los enlaces. También te diría que no borrases el enlace al blog del staff que hay ahí, ya que puede ser muy útil para ver las últimas noticias que ponemos, pero bueno, eso es decisión de cada wiki.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:13 10 sep 2010 (UTC) :Es que si no me dices qué quieres que haga ahí, no puedo decirte qué poner. Te podría dar un código para poner esa caja en fucsia con las letras en color amarillo fosforito, y a tamaño de 50px, pero dudo mucho que sea eso lo que quieres jajaja.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:53 10 sep 2010 (UTC) ::He intentado hacer lo que me pedías, pero me es muy difícil hacer algo así porque hay incompatibilidad entre el Monaco.css y el Common.css, te explico: el primero son los cambios que se hacen para que sean visibles solo en la piel Monaco, el segundo afecta a todas las pieles. ¿Cuándo hay que usar cada uno? Para temas relacionados con la piel Monaco, como el diseño en si, utiliza Monaco.css, y para infoboxes, que quieras que la gente que use Monobook vea bien, utiliza Common.css, ahora mismo en tu wiki hay cosas de Monaco en Common.css por lo que causa incompatibilidad entre una y otra piel, y no puedo corregir algo tan sencillo como ese panel de enlaces, ya que aunque doy la orden de que se ponga blanco, no la acepta porque hay códigos que interfieren. ¿Podrías borrar todo lo que sea innecesario en Common.css y trasladar a Monaco.css lo que sea necesario? Eso ayudaría bastante a reparar el error, además sería bueno que tratases de unificar todo para evitar repetir los mismos códigos una y otra vez. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 14:03 16 sep 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 19:56 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Tutor/Tutoreo, Tutor/Tutoreo, Tutor/Tutoreo, Tutor/Tutoreo *Ok y enseñame como hacer firmas. *Ok y enseñame como hacer firmas. *Ok y enseñame como hacer firmas. *Ok y enseñame como hacer firmas. *Hola toem la decision que no me enseñes tu eres nuevo.Se lo pedire a alguei nde la patrulla.no me tutorees. :Tema fusionado con los anteriores ya que era el mismo, acabado y respondido en discusión de GTA-ARG. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 10:07 11 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Mirando correspondencia ajena eh? ajjsjja con eso voy de broma. Cambié de contraseña antes de que me dijieras. Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 14:00 11 sep 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 20:00 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Spotlights 2 Hay 10 wikis que se mantienen "temporalmente" durante un mes, ya que estos diez wikis son los que más visitas reciben de los wikis en español, para figurar entre ellos hay que "desbancarlos" del ranking teniendo más visitas que ellos. Es difícil, requiere esfuerzo, pero se puede conseguir jeje. Suerte,--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 21:13 19 sep 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 11:31 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Tu eres el usuario celeste??? si es asi revertire mis ediciones 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 15:27 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Para revertir ese vandalismo que hiso el usuario ¬¬ 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 15:29 1 oct 2010 (UTC) No empeore nada ¬¬ 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 15:35 1 oct 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 20:00 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Disculpa si hice algo malo.Ahora tengo mi firma activada 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 15:43 1 oct 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 20:02 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Muchas gracias,ahora lo cambiaré ^^.--Ciro 15:32 7 oct 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 15:53 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdona... Vi que Andres Bonilla con muy pocas ediciones s Burocrata y to que tengo mas no :(Toni Ocaña... 18:01 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :A bueno esque queria serlo y...bueno pues eso ya decia yo...:P Toni Ocaña... 18:04 8 oct 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 18:25 8 oct 2010 (UTC) eMM PERO DE TODAS FORMAS NO HAY NADIE, EL BUROCRATA ESTA EN OFF POR ASI DECIRLO NO ESTA EN FUNCION DEJE EL MENSAJE HACE UN MES Y NO RESPONDIO18:13 8 oct 2010 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 18:25 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya lo he solucionado. Esque si mantienes ''control ''en el teclado y con la tueda del raton giras la ruleta se cambia el tamaño de la wiki Toni Ocaña... 15:21 9 oct 2010 (UTC) [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 11:39 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, Alecran, la verdad te pregunto a ti, porque veo que estas editando. bueno lo queria preguntarte es si tu sabes como hacer para que el buscador (de una wiki en particular), cuando busque algo que no exista, me ponga en enlace rojo, para crearlo (como en inciclopedia), pues en Bleach wiki cuando busco algo que no existe, no me pone nada, y cuando pongo para buscar de nuevo, se recarga la misma pagina [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] '@''' [[User:Marcos moreno|''Active user'']] 13:03 30 oct 2010 (UTC)